


Shine bright like a diamond

by MissRaven90



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaven90/pseuds/MissRaven90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot with Harry based on Breakfast at Tiffany's motifs ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine bright like a diamond

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction. I don't want to offend anyone, so if you're not into such stuff, do not read :D

It was a really lovely and sunny day, so I’ve decided to go for a walk and possibly make some food shopping later on. I felt particularly pretty and put on my favourite dress with little flowers on it, it made me look so sexy and hot. I arranged my hair in a little bun at the back of my head with some locks falling freely around my face. I put some red lipstick and a bit of mascara, which was kind of funny because I would probably wear my sunglasses all the time, but if I wanted to look hot, mascara was not an option, it was a necessity. My legs and bum looked so lovely when I put on my favourite high heels, I’ve felt almost like Julia Roberts in this Pretty Woman movie, when she’s all dressed up.

I was walking through the park, it looked breathtaking in the sun, grass and leaves so green and full of life. I wished I’ve met somebody, who could share this wonderful moment with me… There was this strange feeling in my bones that I might actually find my perfect man at that very moment, but when I looked around all I could see was either couples or happy families with children and dogs running all around. But hey, I looked sexy as hell, so I couldn’t allow this melancholy to swallow me up and turn me into sobbing mess, ruining my mascara. Then I remembered the movie I watched some time ago, it was called Breakfast at Tiffany’s, so I decided to buy myself a cup of coffee and a little croissant in order to eat my brunch in front of one of the jewellery stores.

After 20 min of trying to make my plan work, I found a perfect spot near main street with a little wooden bench just in front of the store. I sipped my coffee and ate my croissant looking at the little diamond earrings lying on the display, they were just marvelous, reflecting little rays of sun and let’s be honest I couldn’t resist the temptation to go in and try them on even if I probably wouldn’t have enough money to buy them.

“Hello, can I help you?” I’ve heard a kind woman’s voice directed at me the minute I closed the doors.

“Yeah, I’d love to see those diamond earrings you put on the display”.

“I’m afraid that’s the last pair and I can’t just take them from the display like this”

I could sense it in her voice that she had already assumed I didn’t come to buy them, it made me frown a bit and I sighed because what was I thinking coming in, telling her to do what I wanted…But then I’ve heard a deep low voice saying:

“Is there a problem ma’am?” I looked around to see the most handsome man I’ve ever seen walking on this planet.

“This lady wanted me to show her those diamond earrings we have on the display”

“Then why her eyes are so sad and her beautiful face looks like she’s disappointed?” I could hear the man’s voice going a bit annoyed. “That’s all Leilene, I think I’ll take care of our lovely customer by myself”

“Thank you sir, you’re so kind. I don’t want to cause any problems, so maybe I just go” I mumbled.

“Oh no, please forgive me if my employee made you feel uncomfortable. I’m Harry Styles, the manager and I can’t let you go without a special gift for such a lovely lady like you. But I’m afraid that the gift I’m thinking about is in the chamber at the back of our shop, so if it’s not a problem I’d like you to come with me”

And just like that, I went after him, without asking any questions. I’ve just felt safe with him and he looked like an archangel send from heaven to make my day even more blessed and happy. He opened the door and let me in. There was a little cabinet standing in the corner. He walked towards it and took out a small package and when he opened it, I saw the most lovely necklace.

“May I?” and I just nodded my head, unable to force myself to speak. He put it on my neck, lightly brushing my skin. He took my hand and led me towards the mirror. I couldn’t believe what I saw, so my eyes were just wandering from necklace to his face and back.

“May I ask what’s your name?” “It’s [Y/N]” I mumbled. “Well that’s such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman” I giggled. I just fucking giggled like an 5 yrs old girl.

He took one of my locks in-between his fingers and removed it from my face, kissing me slightly on the cheek, so I gasped at the sensation. “Yeah baby, you’re so pretty” he said as he undid my dress, so I just stood there in my black lace lingerie and the necklace. “So pretty”.

He kissed my lips and I opened them to let his hot tongue in. He licked the inside of my mouth and I could feel his taste. It was so overwhelming feeling his hands and mouth all over my body, but then he kneeled down right before me and took my panties off, his lips were kissing and biting my thighs, going closer and closer to my precious spot, he sucked small bruises and then he licked over them to stop them from stinging. Then all of the sudden his hands grabbed my ass and he moved my hips forward just to suck my soft spot. I was panting and moaning because it felt so good to have him kissing me there and licking around my clit.

Made me so wet inside, so I just said “Fuck me Harry, fuck me hard”. I didn’t have to say this twice because next time I knew it, Harry was pounding into me mercilessly bending me over a chair, which might as well be a throne. He gave me little smacks across my pretty bum and I squirmed underneath him because damn he was so good and huge, so I’ve felt extremely full. His hands were touching and squeezing my boobs while his lips were caressing the skin just right next to my spine, which made me go crazy, forgetting my own name. He whispered my name over and over again, and I swear to God it pushed me over the edge, I came so fucking hard and I could feel my own juices making me so, so wet.

“Come for me, Harry. Just for me baby” I whispered in a sexy, raspy voice and that was all he needed as he came inside me. His hands were keeping me close to his body as he straightened me up while we were riding through our orgasms, he looked in the mirror and I followed his gaze, my face was flushed, hair quite messy, but the necklace was still looking astonishing.

“You should keep it and come back soon for matching earrings” he said when he walked me to the door. And I’ve already known, it was the best sex ever.


End file.
